Anthro lemon One-shots
by Porcupain
Summary: You request the pair and I'll write it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone I'm taking requests for anthro character lemon one-shots. I'll take as many pairings as I can and you just need to request the couple you want and what kind of lemon you want them to be in in a review and I will try to do it so just request and I'll write it while trying to keep up with my other stories so if you want me to do one you know what to do. **


	2. AN

**AN:Hey everyone I guess I wasn't specific enough. Besides the pairing you want you need to tell me what kind of lemon you want them to be in like bondage, rough, gentle, etc. So could you please tell me what you would like again.**


	3. Rules

**Rules**

**AN:Hey everyone I have been going over the requests and found out that in order to do this type of story I need to put down some rules for you to follow when making a request.**

**I can only do one pair at a time so no threesomes or orgy but I can do more than one lemon in the chapter if you wish.**

**Please tell me where you'd like the one-shot to take place**

**Tell me what kind of lemon you want it to be like bondage, rape, rough, gentle etc.**

**Remember to tell me what pair you'd like.**

**If you have a way you'd like the pair to have started out like a girl goes into heat, hypnosis, anniversary or birthday lemon gift just let me know.**

**Be patient I'm writing a ton of stories that I'm trying to keep up with.**


	4. Kate X Humphrey gentle

Happy birthday Humphrey

Kates POV:

I was at the mall sitting at a table of an ice-cream shop with my sister Lilly and my friend Princess. I was currently slouched over the table in despair the reason being my boyfriend Humphrey's birthday was coming up in three days and I just did a full search of every guy store in the mall with Lilly and Princess searching for a gift for him. Sadly every store had something he already had or didn't need. I let out a sad sigh as I spun my straw around my banana milkshake and asked. "What am I going to do guys Humphreys birthday is in just three days and I still don't have a gift to give him? " Lilly took a sip of her strawberry milkshake and said. "Come one Kate there must be something in this store you can get for his gift." I replied. "I doubt it. We've already gone to every store in this mall that sells stuff he might want and nothing." Princess then said. "It's true but there has to be something he must want and if we put our heads together we're sure to come up with it." We all spent some time thinking on what would be a good gift for Humphrey. I then snapped her fingers and said. "I've got it." Lilly and Princess then went. "What?" I then leaned in and said. "I'm going to give him something that I know he's been wanting but could never get out of fear that it might ruin our relationship." Lilly then asked. "And what would that be?" I replied. "I'm going to give him my virginity." Princess and Lilly backed up and blushed before Lilly asked. "Are you sure Kate because once you give it to him there's no turning back?" I nodded and said. "I'm sure Lilly. I always wanted to give my virginity to someone I love and I love Humphrey more than anything." Princess then gave a perverted smile and said. "Well Kate if you're going to give it to him then we've got some shopping to do." I looked at Princess and asked. "What for?" She replied. "For what you're going to wear when you give him his gift." I blushed and said, "I guess you're right but were am I going to get that kind of stuff?" She smiled and said. "I know just the place." We then quickly finished our milkshakes and paid before Princess dragged Lilly and me out of the mall and to the car we all arrived in. Princess of course took the drivers seat and began to drive us to who knows where.

We drove for an hour before I noticed that we weren't in any part of town I'd ever been in. Princess parked us in front of a store with a bright purple neon sign, which read. 'The sexy closet' Princess pulled Lilly and me in to the store and when we entered my eyes widened. The walls were covered in shelves holding all sorts of sex toys and gear while the floor was full of racks each holding different types of lingerie. I then turned to Princess as she smiled at me and said. "This s the best place to get something for your night with Humphrey." A voice then said. "Princess what's happening?" I looked towards the voice and found a light brown she wolf in a tight blue tank-top that roes up to expose her entire waist but covered her breasts just barely and a pair of black skinny-jeans. She was approaching Princess with a big smile as Princess said. "Hey Angela. These are my friends Kate and Lilly." Angela greeted Lilly and me before introducing herself as the store clerk. Once the introductions were out of the way Angela asked. "So what can I do for you girls." Princess answered. "Kate needs something to put on for her boyfriends birthday night." She smiled and asked. "Well we have a large variety of lingerie for such an occasion but before we can do anything I need measurements." She then quickly pushed me to the back of the store and into one of what I'm guessing was one of the changing rooms. Then before I could process what was happening Angela had my shirt pulled over my head and onto the floor before ripping my bra off and throwing that to the floor. I quickly cover my breasts with a blush and asked. "What's the big idea?" She replied by taking out a sewing measuring tape and saying. "We need your measurements to be accurate and there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're both girls here. Now if you could remove your arms we can begin the measurements." I sighed and let my arms fall before Angela walked behind me and began the measurements by wrapping the tape around my breasts as I was forced to stifle a moan. She continued by taking measurements of my waist, arms, legs and thighs after she took off my pants.

Once the measurements were done Angela allowed me to get dressed and leave the dressing room. We walked over to some couches where Princess and Lilly were waiting for us. Angela sat me down and said. "Okay. So tell me what is it you're looking for?" I replied. "I'm looking for something hot but gentle for my boyfriends birthday." Angela smiled and asked. "So what type of guy is he? Is he the bondage kind of guy, dominant kind of guy, rough kind of guy or is he more of the role-play kind of guy?" I blushed and said. "Well actually I don't know. It's going to be our first time together so I need something sexy but easy to remove." She smiled and said. "Then let's get to work." She then grabbed a large amount of lingerie off the racks and pushed them into my arms before she pushed me into the dressing room to try them on. First I tried on a black dominatrix outfit, which showed my breasts and womenhood. It came with matching leather high-heel boots and a riding whip. I walked out of the dressing room a little embarrassed and asked Angela. "How do I look?" She looked me up and down with her hand under her chin before she said. "Give me a minute." She then ran into the back room before returning with a camera. When I saw the camera I asked. "What are you going to do with that?" She smiled and replied. "Well we can take pictures of you in the different outfits and see which one would be best when we're done." I sighed and asked. "Is this necessary?" She smiled and replied. "No but it sure is fun." I shrugged before Angela told me to strike a pose. I then took the whip in both hands and began to bend it and smiled as I let out a growl. She smiled then snapped a picture. We continued with this for twenty minutes before we were done.

The girls and me were now sitting on a store couch in front of a table with a laptop on it. We were going through all the pictures of me in the different lingerie on the laptop. We were looking at one of me dressed in a maid outfit with a very short skirt when I let out a sad sigh and said. "None of these outfits seem to fit right for the occasion." Angela then said. "Maybe you should just go with one of your panties and a matching bra." I sighed and said. "Yeah your right." I then stood up to leave with Princess and Lilly as I said. "Thanks for the help Angela." She smiled and said. "Anytime Kate and if you ever need something for a more adventurous night with your boyfriend. Just come back here and I'll give you the gear for the type of night you want." I nodded before leaving the store to go home.

3 days later

Humphreys POV:

I was at my house with my friends having a rocking party for my birthday. Music was playing people were dancing, talking or just getting drunk. All in all I was having a good time. I was having a talk with my friends Salty, Shaky, Mooch, Garth, Hutch and Cando before I spotted my girlfriend Kate with her sister Lilly and their friends Princess, Sweets, Candy, Reba and Janice all just entering the room. I smiled before pointing at them and saying. "Hey guys. Babe alert." The guys turned to were I was pointing and each let out a howl. We then approached the girls with smiles. When we got to them Kate smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck as she said. "Hey handsome Happy birthday." She then gave me a very passionate kiss that I returned with an equal amount of passion. When we pulled away I smiled and said. "Thanks babe." She then pulled away from me and said. "I think you're going to love the gift I got you but I'm afraid you'll have to wait till later tonight to get it." I smiled and said. "When it's from you any gift is worth waiting for." She giggled and said. "Oh your so sweet." We then shared another kiss before joining the party.

4 hours later

The party was over and everyone had gone home. The only ones left were Kate and I and we were making out on the couch. She pulled away and said. "Well Humphrey now that everyone's gone I believe it's time for your birthday gift from me." I smiled and said. "I can't wait to see it." She just smiled and said. "Come upstairs into your room in ten minutes." She then got up and walked away and upstairs leaving me to wonder what my gift would be.

10 minutes later

I got up from the couch and walked upstairs to my room. I knocked on the door and heard Kate telling me to come in on the other side. I slowly opened the door and when I looked inside my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Kate was laying on her side, on my bed, holding her head in one hand while the other was resting on her thigh. She was wearing nothing but a light pink bra and matching panties with floral patterns on them. My jaw dropped as Kate giggled before I asked. "Kate what are you doing?" She giggled and got up from the bed and walked towards me while swinging her hips and saying. "Well I couldn't find anything for your birthday at the mall so I decided to give you something I've never given to anybody." She was right infront of me and put her hands on my chest as I asked. "And what would that be?" She leaned up to my ear and whispered. "My body." Then gave my ear a gentle nibble. I blushed as she pulled away and began to unbutton my shirt. I shook out of my shock as she opened up the last button and pulled my shirt off. When it was off I shrugged and decided I should enjoy my present.

As my shirt hit the floor I put an arm around Kates waist and pulled her towards me and brought her into a passionate kiss. I felt her tongue on my mouth begging for entry, which I allowed. Our tongues wrestled, as Kate was quick to get my pants off. When my pants hit the floor I smiled into the kiss and kicked them away. Kate while never breaking the kiss pulled me to the bed. She pushed me onto the bed so I was now lying on my bed in my underwear. Kate smiled down at me before moving her hands behind her back and unclipping her bra. I watched as the article of clothing fell to the floor with a smile as Kates breasts were exposed to me she then go on her hands and knees and crawled onto the bed and up to my face. She smiled at me before sitting up on my stomach and rubbing her breasts with her hands and said. "You can touch if you want." That was all I needed to hear before I quickly removed her hands and placed my hands right on her breasts and began to fondle them. Kate leaned her head back and moaned as I felt the softness and weight of her breasts. I then put one of her nipples into my mouth and began to suck it while I used my hand to play with the other one. Kate loudly at this before she pulled her breasts away from me. I looked at Kate confused before I felt her hand begin to fondle my wolfhood underneath my boxers. She gave me a seductive smile as she said. "I don't see why I should get all the pleasure when it's your birthday." I chuckled before she pulled my boxers down as I kicked them off. It was then that Kate saw I was erect before she grabbed my wolfhood and said. "My oh my someone's happy to see me." I chuckled but my chuckling was cut short as I let out a moan when Kate began jerking me off. My pleasure was only increased when she wrapped her lips around my wolfhood and began wrapping her tongue around it. I panted as I said. "That feels good Kate." She then began bobbing her head up and down on my wolfhood. I arched my back in pleasure and came right there. I looked down at Kate and saw her drinking down all of my cum. I smiled and said. "Sorry for not warning you." She gave me a seductive smile and said. "It's alright. Your cum was tasty." I smiled before grabbing her shoulders and flipping us over so I was the one on top now as I said. "Guess I should return the favor." I then licked my way down her stomach as she let out light moans. When I reached her panties I looked up at her for permission and she just gave me a nod before I pulled them off with my teeth. When they were completely off I stood up and took a good look at Kate since this was the first time I'd ever seen her naked body. She giggled at the look I was giving her before I kneeled down in front of her, pulled her legs apart and put my face in front of her womanhood. I looked at her face and asked. "May I?" She nodded and said. "Be gentle!" I nodded before gently licking her womanhood. She let out a moan of pleasure at this so I continued before I pulled her folds apart and shoved my tongue right in. Kate screamed in pleasure from what I heard as she begged. "Humphrey please more. Give me more." I complied and shoved my muzzle in. It was then Kate came right on my muzzle as I licked up as much as I could. She tasted rather fruity surprisingly. I pulled away with a smile as I licked the remains off my muzzle. I smiled at her and she smiled back before she said. "Time to finish up." I then crawled over her and aligned my wolfhood with her womanhood as I looked at her concerned and asked. "Are you sure about this Kate because if you want to stop now I'll understand." She smiled and gave me a gentle kiss as she said. "Humphrey you're sweet for worrying about me but we've come this far so I don't want to turn back now. Just be gentle since this will be my first time." I nodded before slowly pushing in. I kept pushing in as Kate moaned in pleasure before I felt a resistance. I looked at Kate for permission to take her virginity. She gave a gentle nod before taking in a deep breath. I then gave a hard thrust breaking through as Kate let out a pain filled gasp. I saw tears begin to form in her eyes so I decided to comfort her by bringing her into a kiss. She kissed back until she pulled away and said. "You can move a bit now." I nodded before I began to gently thrust slowly gaining speed. As I gained speed Kate began to moan and say my name in pleasure. As I began to thrust harder she said. "Oh Humphrey you bastard that's it make me your bitch." I smiled at her and said. "With pleasure." I then thrust into her even faster and harder. I then felt my climax coming so I said. "Kate I'm going to cum." She then wrapped her legs around me along with her arms as she begged. "Cum inside me Humphrey! Make me pregnant with your pups!" I replied in a grunt. "With pleasure." It was then that I cummed right inside her as she screamed out her own orgasm. When I was done I pulled out of her and collapsed next to her panting.

I looked at her as she smiled at me and put her hand on my chest and gently stroked it. She then said. "Humphrey you were amazing." I replied. "So were you Kate." I then grabbed her waist and pulled her against my chest. She snuggled into it and said. "You know if you've gotten me pregnant you're going to need to take responsibility for the pups." I smiled at her and said. "Are you kidding with the amount of my seed I pumped into you I'd be surprised if you weren't carrying my pups now and if you are I'll be sure to take care of them and you. I promise." She smiled at me before planting a gentle kiss on my lips before resting on my chest as I covered us with the blanket. Kates last words before she fell asleep were. "I love you." I replied. "I love you to." I then let the sweet embrace of sleep claim me.

**AN: This one was a request from nudgebeast and I hope you all enjoyed it. Also it has come to my attention that some of you are not reading the rules for what you want me to write so I won't write those stories.**


	5. Eve X Humphrey Rape

Happy birthday Humphrey

Humphreys POV:

It was ten at night and I'd just gotten home after a party my friends through me for my birthday. It took place at a dance club and I had to admit I had a great time since I got to party with my friends, kiss my girlfriend Kate and got a little closer to her parents Winston and Eve which is important to me because they have the power to end my relationship with Kate and make sure I never see her again. I shook my head knowing that that would never happen since Winston once told me I was like the son he always wanted which is understandable since when I was ten years old my parents died in a car accident and I moved in with my uncle who had Winston and his family for neighbors. My uncle wasn't around much and since he was a best friend with Winston so he dropped me with them most of the time so him and I spent a lot of time together forming a father and son kind of relationship. His wife Eve on the other hand always gives me these strange looks when she thinks I'm not looking since I started high school. I decided to ignore them though since she was probably making sure I wasn't planning to do anything with Kate since she's the overprotective and aggressive type when it comes to her daughters. Anyway for the gifts I got a few cool things like a new watch, new game system and Winston even got me a new flat screen, Kates gift was one of the best though since it was a DVD of her stripping for me and then masturbating. I knew I'd have a good time watching that DVD whenever I needed some me time. Eve though didn't have a gift for me since she said that she'd give her gift to me later on tonight which I don't get since she never gave it to me at the party even when it ended and I left and it's not like she can simply pop in because I moved out of my uncles house two months after I started college. I shook my head and just walked into my house before heading up and into my room where I stripped down into my black boxers and hopping into bed for a goodnight sleep.

One hour later

Eve's POV:

I silently drove up to Humphreys house and parked my car in front of his house. I smiled at the house before I patted the bag next to me. In this bag were some of the things I was going to be using to give Humphrey his birthday gift and I was also getting something out of this and that something is a night of excitement and pleasure, which Winston hasn't been able to give me in a long time since I had the girls. I then grabbed the bag and got out of the car before advancing to the front door. I tried opening it but found it to be locked. I smiled and said. "The greater the challenge the sweeter the reward." I took out my credit card and slowly slid it into the crack of the door and ran it up and down the crack before hearing a satisfying click. I smiled and opened the door before proceeding in after closing it behind me. I then proceeded upstairs where Humphrey's room was.

I opened the door to his room and found him sleeping in his bed with nothing but his boxers on. I felt aroused at the sight of his bare torso but I shook my head and thought. "There'll be time for that later." I smiled at him before reaching into the bag and pulling out a handkerchief and a small bottle with a clear liquid inside. I opened the bottle up and held the top against the handkerchief before pouring some of the liquid into it before pulling the bottle away. I closed the bottle before putting it back in the bag. I walked up to Humphrey handkerchief in hand and just as I was by his head I took the handkerchief and covered his nose and mouth with it. I watched as his eyes shot open and he began to struggle but I held the handkerchief down before he stopped struggling, closed his eyes and collapsed on the bed unconscious. I smiled and said. "Time to get ready for a fun night." I then went back to my bag and began to set up.

Half an hour later

I smiled at my handy work, which I did to Humphrey and a bit to his room. I moved all his stuff away from the bed except his desk, which I moved right next to the bed. On the desk were a few of the things I was going to use tonight such as a roll of duck tape, a blindfold, the handkerchief I used on him earlier, some clothes pegs, some smelling salt and some lit candles for light and other purposes. On top of his headboard were two more lit candles for more light and at the edges were some ropes tied to them and on the other ends of those ropes were Humphreys hands while on the bottom headboard were ropes that tied his feet to it so Humphrey was tied to his bed unconscious. There was also a camera n a stand in front of the bed to capture every moment of the fun. I smiled at him before I decided it was time to start having some fun.

I picked up the smelling salts and gently ran it around Humphreys nose. He slowly woke up and I smiled at him. I watched as he began to struggle against the ropes confused as he said. "What the hell is going on?" I decided to make myself known and said. "This is your birthday gift from me." He replied. "What in the world is this gift?" I replied. "A fun night for you and me since I'm going to show you the more pleasurable side of pain." Humphrey replied by asking. "By raping me?" I tapped my chin in pretend thought before answering. "Now let me see. YES!" I saw him flinch before I said. "Oh come now Humphrey you don't think I never noticed you when you were looking at my ass or my cleavage do you?" I saw him gulp at hearing this before I said. "Enough talk time for some fun." I then turned on the camera to record everything.

I then took off the robe I was wearing leaving my body completely bare for Humphrey to view. I smiled at the sight of his eyes widening and his wolfhood becoming erect through his boxers. I smiled seductively at him before he said. "Eve this isn't right. I'm with Kate and if she found out about this she'd never forgive me or you." I simply chuckled at him before saying. "She'll never know." I then picked up the socks and duck tape from the table as I smiled evilly and said. "Now I think I want you quiet for now while we have some fun." Humphrey replied. "But this isn't fun!" He was about to continue but I cut him off by shoving his socks into his mouth to keep him quiet and wrapping the duck tape around his muzzle to keep them in. He continued to struggle and I just chuckled at his attempts before I said. "Time for some pain." I sat on his belly before I took one of the clothes pegs and ran my tongue over it as he violently before I opened it up and closed it on one of his nipples as he screamed in pain as I chuckled at him and said. "Just wait Humphrey it gets better." I then took the other clothes peg and put it on his other nipple. He wiggled in pain but I just smiled at his pointless struggling. I then let my hand wonder to his boxers and said. "Now let's see what you're packing." I then ripped his boxers off and gasped seeing how big he was. I then smiled and said. "Well things just got more interesting." I then looked down at Humphrey and smiled at his eyes being closed and decided to tease him and said. "Now Humphrey I want you to see me lower myself onto your wolfhood before I begin to hop up and down on your it so if you don't open your eyes I'll have to punish you." He refused to open them and I smiled before reaching over to the desk and grabbing one of the candles and held it over his grey furred chest as I said. "Well it looks like it's time for your hot wax treatment." He began to struggle even more which made his wolfhood move around inside me which in turn caused me to moan in pleasure even more. I then slowly tipped the candle above his chest as the hot wax fell onto him. He screamed through his socks as I simply chuckled before I put the candle down on the table and began to rub the wax around his chest as I said. "Come on Humphrey I know you like it since your friend is standing to attention to the treatment I'm giving you. Now do you want to enter me or not?" He just said some muffled sentences through his gag as I giggled and said. "I'll take that as a yes." I then got ready for him to enter by holding my woman hood over his wolfhood before saying. "Time for the best part." I then dropped down on his wolfhood and leaned my head back in pleasure as I let out a loud moan. I looked down at Humphrey and smiled at the site of his eyes opened and rolling into the back of his head. I smiled before I started bouncing up and down on his wolfhood. It felt absolutely amazing to have something so big inside me since none of the other men I'd had sex with were this big not even Winston so I then said. "Oh Humphrey you're so much bigger than that idiot husband of mine. I might just have to keep you for myself." He spoke in a muffled voice to which I assume was disapproving words of what I said. I smiled and just continued bouncing. I then lay down against his chest but kept the rhythm going as I rubbed my breasts against his bare chest and whispered in his ear. "Come now Humphrey I know you're enjoying this as much as I am aren't you." I then gave his ear a nibble. As I pulled away he nodded his head eagerly as if saying yes. I smiled at him before saying. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it but I've got to get home so let's finish up." I then sat back up and began to speed up my pace and soon enough the room was filled with the sounds of my moaning, Humphrey's muffled grunts, Humphrey's heavy breathing and the slapping sound of us connecting. I then began to grope my breasts as I leaned my head back in pleasure before I screamed. "OH HUMPHREY YOU DIRTY BASTARD. THAT'S IT I CAN FEEL YOU'RE CLOSE SO LET'S CUM TOGETHER OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU WITH MORE THAN JUST HOT WAX." I felt him shake before I felt his hot sticky cum enter my womanhood which was enough to make me cum right there as I moaned right through my orgasm.

I took some time to catch my breath before I looked down at Humphrey and smiled as I said. "Happy birthday Humphrey." I then got off his wolfhood with a moan before saying. "Well Humphrey that was fun but I have to get home." I then took the handkerchief with the liquid on it and put it over his muzzle as I said. "Goodnight Humphrey." He struggled before his body went limp. I smiled at his limp form before I untied him, took off his gag and the clothes pegs. I then proceeded to turn his room back to normal by putting everything back in place, putting my tools away, extinguishing the candles and cleaning up the melted wax. Once I was done I got dressed and grabbed my camera before taking the disc out before leaving the room but as I left I turned to Humphreys unconscious form and blew him a kiss. I then left his house and went home.

When I got home everyone was still asleep which was no surprise since I slipped some sleep tablets into their food just to be safe. I then walked into the living room and up to a bookshelf that was against the back wall. I pulled a special pink book out which was really a switch to open a secret passage way to my secret room. In my secret room I had a large flat screen with a DVD player, a bed facing it, next to the bed was a side table full of sex toys and against the back wall was a shelf fool of DVD boxes each with labeled with the name of different young men from around town. I took out the DVD from my night with Humphrey and put it in its own box that was resting on the DVD player and put it on the shelf in between the boxes labeled Garth and Hutch. I smiled and said. "Yet another successful hunt." I then left the room to go upstairs to sleep.

**AN: This was a request from Unkown and I hope you all like it but with the requests I'm getting it seems I have to remind a few people about the rules like I don't do group sex so no threesomes, foursomes or anything above two wolves or how they're anthro so they live in cities and don't go into heat. Please keep this in mind when you request something.**


	6. Kate X Humphrey BNDG

Making pups

Kates POV:

I was at my parent's house on the front porch having coffee with my mom while we had a conversation about how I've been trying to have pups with Humphrey. I looked at my mom and said. "I just don't know what to do mom whenever I try to seduce Humphrey so he can get me pregnant but he always walks away." Mom took a sip of her coffee and asked. "Well have you asked him why he does it?" I nodded and said. "Yeah he says it's because he feels that he isn't ready to be a father yet." Mom chuckled and says. "Your father used to say the same thing before we had you and I tried everything to seduce him. I made out with him in lingerie, gave him a hand and blowjob, gave him a lap dance and-" I held my hands up and shook them rapidly as I said. "Please mom the last thing I need is to have the image of my parents doing that in my head." She giggled and said. "Anyway I eventually I realized that there are times when you want something you need to to take it so I decided to remind him who the real alpha in the relationship is by knocking him out using a chloroform covered rag and tied him to the bed before he woke up and from there he struggled half way through before he submitted to my will." She finished with one of her trademark evil smiles. I stared at her stunned for a minute before snapping out of it and said. "I think I'll use that as a last resort. You got any other ideas?" She smiled and said. "Well I do have some lingerie that really drives your father wild which you could try on for Humphrey." I smiled and said. "Let's give them a try." We spent the next two hours trying out different Lingerie to try and get Humphrey ready for a fun night of pleasure and puppy making.

3 weeks later

I was really getting tired of Humphrey constantly avoiding having pups now and I've been trying every night since me and my mom talked but every time I tried he'd either sleep on the couch to avoid me, go out to avoid it or just plain ignore my attempts. I sighed and decided it was time for me to use the last resort and remind Humphrey who the alpha is in this relationship. I already got everything I need for it such as rope to tie him down, a ball gag to shut him up, chloroform to knock him out and smelling salts to wake him up. My plan was to call him while he was at work and tell him that someone's breaking in to the house. I'll beg him to come home because I'm so scared and when he gets home I cover his muzzle with a chloroform-covered rag knocking him out. While he was out I'd carry him upstairs to the bedroom where I'd strip him of his clothes and tie his arms and legs to the bed. I'd then wake him up using the smelling salts and when he does he's probably going to ask me what's going on so I'm going to explain to him that I'm tired of him avoiding getting me pregnant with his pups so I figured I needed to remind him who the alpha in the relationship is and I was going to put this plan into action tonight.

Sunset

Everything was set up. Ends of the ropes were tied to the bed while the others were tied into loops to hold Humphrey down, the ball gag was on the side table, a chloroform covered rag was on the table next to the door and I was dressed up in black latex dominatrix outfit which showed off my curves and let my breasts out and black thong panties with matching stockings. I was officially ready to put my plan into action and all I needed to do was call Humphrey home. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. When I heard him answer I said in a faked scared voice. "Humphrey I need you to come home quickly someone's trying to break in." He replied quickly. "Don't worry Kate I'm on my way home now." He then hung up and I smiled, as I was ready to put my plan into action. I knew he'd be here in just a few minutes since his work place was only ten minutes away by car and if he hurried he would be back in just three minutes so I grabbed the chloroform covered rag and hid behind the door waiting for him which I didn't have to do for long. I heard his car come in to the parking lot and him run to the door. As soon as he opened the door and stepped in I grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with the chloroform-covered rag. He struggled for a few seconds before he went limp. I smiled before closing and locking the door before I began to drag Humphrey upstairs.

When we reached the bedroom I undressed Humphrey so he was completely naked before spreading him out on the bed and tying him down to it by his arms and legs. I smiled at him and picked up my whip before he began to stir, which meant he was waking up. I smiled at him before he opened his eyes. He looked around before looking at me and asking. "Kate what's going on?" I frowned before slapping his chest with the whip and saying. "You will speak only when spoken to fool!" He whimpered before he said. "Yes ma'am." I smiled before I climbed on top of him and sat on his wolfhood and rubbed against it with my womanhood as I said. "Now the reason I'm doing this is because I had chat with my mom realized that you needed to be reminded of who the Alpha in this relationship is. Now tonight you're going to give me pups whether you like it or not." I saw fear in his eyes so I gently put my hand on his cheek and leaned down to his face and said. "Don't worry this'll be fun and I know you'll make a wonderful father." Then gave him a gentle kiss. I pulled away and said. "Now where were we?" I then continued giving him a lap dance before I felt his wolfhood beginning to get erect. I smiled before I stood up and took off the thong I was wearing. I then put it on Humphreys head before sitting down on his muzzle while saying. "Now my pet. Pleasure your mistress!" He then began licking my womanhood as I moaned. I then looked down at his wolfood and decided to reward him. I then began licking it before taking the whole thing in my mouth and sucking it. I felt him begin to get erect before I heard him moan and smirked until he said. "That feels good Kate!" I immediately stopped and pulled my mouth off his wolfwood before I turned and glared at him. He winced at my glare as I said. "That's mistress you idiot and I told you only to speak when spoken to." I then picked up my whip and said. "Guess I'll have to punish you." I then grabbed the ball gag and stuffed it in his mouth saying. "I think I want you quiet during your punishment." I then sat up and began whipping his chest as he squirmed in pain. I smiled and continued for two more minutes before stopping and asking. "Have you learned your lesson yet my pet?" He nodded and said. "Yes mistress." But the ball gag muffled it. I smiled and knew this aroused him since he got more erect as I whipped him. I then lined up my womanhood to his wolfhood and said. "Now time for you to give me some puppies." I then lowered myself onto him and moaned. Once I was completely down on him I leaned my face towards his and gently caressed it as I said. "Don't worry I know you'll be a wonderful father." Then kissed his nose. I then pulled away and began to bounce up and down on his wolfhood while moaning. I could tell he enjoyed it by the moans he was making so I decided to add a little more intimacy and fondled his balls while whipping his chest. We continued for twenty minutes before I felt his wolfhood begin to shake so I could tell he was going to cum. I smiled and said. "Now you stupid bastard cum inside me and give me your puppies." He then had his orgasm right inside of my womanhood. I then had my orgasm right after him before I collapsed on his chest panting.

I looked up at him before smiling and taking off the ball gag. I then asked. "Now how was that?" He smiled at me and said. "Absolutely incredible though I was not expecting you to do this." I giggled and asked. "Well how else was I supposed to get you to give me some pups." He chuckled and said. "Yeah I guess so but I'm still not sure about being a father." I gave him a gentle kiss before pulling away and saying. "Don't worry you'll be a great father. I just know it." He smiled at me and said. "Thanks Kate but could you please do me a favor?" She smiled and asked. "Sure what is it?" He replied. "Untie my arms and legs because these ropes are beginning to hurt." I chuckled before I untied him before we shared one last kiss and went to sleep.

**AN: This was a request from Brian Pillman and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the delay but I write these chapters in between my other story chapters.**


End file.
